Donde sea que yo Este
by Kaede-Sakuragi
Summary: Un fic emotivo y muy crudo tener pañuelo a mano [ Este fic NO ME PERTENECE ... leer aclaracion ]COMPLETO
1. Aclaracion

**Aclaración:**

- Aquí Kaede Sakuragi reportándose ... y trayendo un fic que me pasaron hace mas de ... mmmmmm ... O.O 6 años ...?! ... pues no recuerdo cuando, pero si lo tengo hace muuuuucho tiempo.

Pues, me gustaría saber si ustedes lo reconocen y saben quien lo escribió, me parece un fic de lo más excelente, y muy emotivo. ( Tengan a mano una buena dotación de pañuelos desechables ... por favor ) ... Y quisiera publicarlo, sé que no es mío, por lo cual lo advierto ... pero me parece un fic excelente, y no me gustaría que se perdiera en el olvido ( les aseguro que este no lo harán en mucho tiempo ) ... Bueno ... aquí les dejo el fic ... que lo disfruten y espero sus comentarios ... - see youuu ...


	2. Capitulo 01

DONDE SEA QUE YO ESTE

Capitulo 1. El principio del fin

Yuki Eiri miró en torno a su departamento y le dio otra pitada a su cigarrillo. Ya casi estaba amaneciendo y todavía no se había ido a dormir. En realidad hacía dos días que no dormía pero el cansancio que sentía no era por la falta de sueño. Su Laptop zumbaba frente suyo pero él no la había tocado en meses, solo la había prendido para tener algo para mirar. El escritorio estaba lleno de paquetes de cigarrillos y latas de cervezas vacíos. Lentamente el escritor cerró sus ojos y con tristeza reflexionó sobre el último año de su vida

Un año antes…

Una voz cortó el aire mientras un joven saltaba por el departamento oscuro.

-YUKI!- gritó y más o menos se tiró encima de su amante. El hombre más alto giró sus ojos y más o menos sonrió.

-Shuichi, vas a despertar a todo el edificio si no te calmas,- susurró el escritor pero abrazó el cuerpo apretado al suyo.

- Lo siento Yuki. Olvidé lo tarde que era, - el torbellino de energía se desvaneció entes de que empezara a toser. – Odio estar enfermo. – Eiri pasó su mano por el cabello rosa.

- No deberías cantar cuando tienes esa tos, - dijo suavemente.

- Lo se pero necesitamos terminar el disco esta semana así que la tos tendrá que esperar. – Yuki giró sus ojos nuevamente.

- Hazte un poco de té, estaré contigo en cuanto termine este capítulo, - dijo el rubio antes de separarse gentilmente de la genki _(animado, jovial G.L.)_ masa rosa que tenía sobre su falda. .

- Esta bien, - asintió Shuichi y trotó fuera del pequeño cuarto. Si hubiese sabido desde el principio que Shuichi lo habría dejado solo para poder hacer su trabajo en paz, si solo lo hubiese preguntado gentilmente, probablemente las cosas hubiesen sido mucho más fáciles.

Cinco años antes Yuki había actuado diferente con su joven amante pero el tiempo se las había arreglado para romper parte del muro que lo rodeaba. Eiri no era el único que había cambiado con los años. El cantante se había vuelto más fuerte y se había calmado un poco, solo un poquito pero esto también significaba que el mundo se había convertido en un lugar más seguro para los oídos sensitivos, también había dejado de llorar cada vez que el escritor le hacía algo frió o malo. Eso no pasaba tan a menudo como antes. El rubio le sonrió a su amante y volvió con la Laptop. Siempre le había sorprendido que se las hubiesen arreglado para seguir juntos todo ese tiempo y él sabía muy bien que quien había luchado más duro para llegar a esa meta fue Shuichi. El cantante se había negado a renunciar aún cuando había sido herido tantas veces por todas las palabras duras y las maldades que Yuki le había hecho. Todavía se peleaban y el escritor todavía podía perder los estribos pero nunca como antes. Un cantante genki había cambado su estilo de vida y a Eiri no le importaba para nada. El escritor se sonrió. Se dio cuenta que no iba a poder escribir nada más esa tarde así que apagó su laptop y se alejó de la silla en donde había estado sentado por horas.

Un ruido lo sacó de su sueño y frunció el ceño. Usualmente Shuichi no se levantaba tan temprano como él así que Yuki abrió sus ojos para ver si su amante estaba todavía en la cama. Escucho el ruido de nuevo. Tos. El escritor frunció profundamente el ceño y se levantó de la cama. No le gustaba el sonido de esa tos y lo siguió hacia el baño. Lentamente empujó la puerta y lo que vio, lo paralizó. Una figura pequeña inclinada sobre el inodoro sacudiéndose por la tos que sonaba como si tratara de sacarle las entrañas afuera.

- Shu? – preguntó Yuki suavemente y se arrodilló a su lado. Su amante jadeó y lo miró. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando otra ola de tos seca profunda lo interrumpió. Era tan fuerte que tuvo que vomitar. El escritor rodeó los hombros de Shuichi con su brazo y trató de calmarlo. – Hace cuanto tiempo que es tan fuerte? – preguntó aunque sabía que su amante lo le iba a poder responder. Las ropas del hombre más pequeño estaban empapadas con sudor y sus ojos inyectados en sangre por el toser tan fuerte. Después de lo que pareció la mitad de una vida la tos finalmente murió y Shuichi se hundió en el suelo. Preocupado y asustado Eiri levantó a su amante y lo llevó a la cama. Cuidadosamente el escritor le quitó la camisa y los pantalones empapados y comenzó a limpiarlo con una toalla húmeda. Shuichi todavía estaba luchando para conseguir suficiente aire y su cara estaba pálida.

- Yo… siento haberte despertado, - jadeó y se estremeció debajo de la toalla fría. Yuki frunció el ceño.

- No seas estúpido Shu! Hace cuanto tiempo que es tan fuerte? – La voz del rubio era dura pero no de enojo.

- Solo esta semana. No es nada, en serio Yuki. Estaré bien en un par de días. – Yuki lo miró enfurecido.

- Vas a ir al doctor mañana! Si no es solo, vas conmigo! – gruñó – No es normal la tos que tienes. –

- Pero yo… -

- Nada de peros Shuichi! Mañana llamo al medico a primera hora de la mañana y te voy a arrastrar gritando y pataleando si es necesario! – El hombre más pequeño hizo pucheros y le devolvió la mirada enfurecida a su amante.

- Esta bien! Voy a ir pero solo… si eso esta bien para ti Mami, - el cantante murmuró sarcásticamente con su voz cansada. Se ganó otra mirada iracunda del rubio. En vez de contestarle Yuki lo arropó con el acolchado y se fue a buscar una manta. Estaba preocupado por Shuichi. Los resfriados eran una cosa pero esa tos era algo más.

Shuichi salió lentamente del hospital y se dirigió a casa. Tenía cara seria y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Las palabras del doctor todavía le hacían eco en su cabeza y trato desesperadamente de quitárselas de la mente. Era la tercera vez que iba al hospital esa semana y todavía no le había dicho a Yuki. No podía, no quería. Mientras se acercaba a su edificio borró la mirada triste de su cara y la remplazó por su sonrisa alegre de siempre. Se sintió culpable por un momento antes de abrir la puerta y entrar a su departamento.

- Ah aquí estás,- dijo una voz suave y Shuichi sonrió a su amante.

- Siento llegar tarde me retuvieron mucho tiempo. Los fans no tienen piedad. – Yuki gruñó algo y se le acercó. Pero en vez de venir deseoso de ser besado y abrasado, como lo hacía normalmente, el cantante se dirigió a la cocina. – Voy a cenar ahora mismo. – Ignoró la mirada confusa que le dio el escritor quien lo siguió y puso una mano en su hombro.

- Pasa algo malo Shu? – preguntó y giró al hombre más pequeño para verlo a la cara.

- No, todo esta bien, - Shuichi sonrío y siguió su camino. – Es solo que estoy realmente hambriento.-

- Hn – Pudo sentir la mirada de Yuki clavada en su espalda por un momento antes de que se fuera. En cuanto estuvo solo Shuichi dejó caer su sonrisa. Por que no puedo decírselo? El cantante se preguntó a si mismo.

Eiri tanteó por su amante y se despertó cuando sus manos no encontraron nada. Era la cuarta vez esa semana que se levantaba y se encontraba solo en su cama. Pero algo le dijo que había estado durmiendo solo por un tiempo. Silenciosamente se levantó y fue al living. Igual que las otras veces encontró a Shuichi dormido en el sofá. Algo no estaba bien pero por alguna extraña razón su amante se rehusaba a hablar de ello. No habían estado juntos por más de una semana y cada vez que el rubio intentaba acercarse el cantante lo rechazaba, inventando excusas. Para alguien que amaba tanto el contacto físico, como Shuichi, no era un comportamiento normal pero no importaba cuan fuerte lo presionara Yuki para decirle que pasaba, el hombre más joven no cedía.

- Shu que es lo que pasa? – el rubio le preguntó a su amante dormido. – Es algo que yo hice, no es así? – Dolía no saberlo, ser excluido así, pero que podía hacer? Tendría que esperar hasta que Shuichi estuviese listo para contarle.

Con un suspiro triste y profundo Yuki volvió a la cama. Quizás él no quiere que me contagie el resfriado? Reflexionó en escritor mientras clavaba la mirada en el techo. Quizás no me ama más? Eiri se estremeció ante esa idea. Perder a Shuichi sería más de lo que él podía manejar. Durante esos últimos años su amor por el cantante genki había crecido tanto que la mera idea de estar sin él hacía al novelista completamente insensible. La tos familiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sin embargo paró rápidamente y después de un tiempo Yuki escuchó que se cerraba la puerta del frente. Confundido se levantó nuevamente y se fue a la ventana. Vio a su amante caminar lentamente fuera del edificio e inclinarse. Aunque el rubio no podía escucharlo sabía que estaba tosiendo muy fuerte.

- Por que estás tratando de esconderme esto? – Preguntó Yuki mientras miraba al cantante de cabello rosa desaparecer en la esquina.

Cansado de toser Shuichi calló de rodillas mientras vomitaba una y otra vez. Era peor que nunca y lo único que lograba escupir era flema mezclada con sangre. Le dolían la cabeza y los pulmones y su cuerpo estaba empapado de sudor. Temblando se secó la cara. El cantante sabía que no iba a poder ocultarle su secreto a su amante por mucho más tiempo pero él no sabía que decirle, como explicarle. Sin embargo iba a tener que decirle algo ya que en tres días se iba del país. Tenía que haber alguna manera, alguna en la que Yuki no se tuviese que enterar. Cansado y con dolor en todas partes Shuichi se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar lentamente. Tenía que hablar con alguien. Pero en quién podía confiar? Después de un momento asintió con la cabeza. El cantante se detuvo en la vereda y esperó pacientemente hasta que vio un taxi y le hizo señas. Resoplaba cada vez que respiraba y tuvo que repetir dos veces antes de que el conductor entendiese a donde quería ir. Cuando el auto paró nuevamente le pagó al hombre y lentamente se dirigió a la casa que estaba frente suyo. Era tarde pero todavía había luz en uno de los cuartos. En vez de tocar el timbre Shuichi fue hacia la ventana y discretamente la golpeo. Una cara se asomó y lo miró confundido.

- Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Preguntó el hombre después de haber abierto la ventana.

- Necesito hablarte, por favor, - El cantante suplicó

- Te dejaré entrar. –

Thoma sonrío a su cuñado.

- Por supuesto que tienes que ir Eiri, - objetó y recibió una mirada furiosa del hombre más alto.

- No puedo dejar a Shuichi, él no esta bien! –

- Eiri él no es un niño! Y si tú estás tan preocupado por él te prometo cuidarlo en tu lugar, - suspiró Thoma. – Estarás fuera solo por cinco días. – Sabía que Yuki cedería si él insistía bastante. – Además Shindou-san y el resto de la banda estará en Kyoto del miércoles al viernes. –

- No creo que debería ir Thoma. Él no esta bien! – El rubio más alto gruñó disgustado. – Él tendría que estar en cama! –

- Te has convertido en toda una Madre Eiri, - Thoma rió por lo bajo suavemente. – Te dije que lo cuidaría, él estará bien y tú también. – Por un momento Yuki lo miró antes de suspirar.

- Está bien, está bien iré! Pero solo porque me estas criticando por ello, - El escritor gruñó. Thoma sonrío cálidamente y palmeo el hombro del hombre más joven. – Y asegúrate de que descanse lo suficiente! –

- Lo haré Eiri, lo haré. Ahora ve a empacar que la limousine te vendrá a buscar en media hora. – Yuki lo miró por un momento y luego sacudió sus manos en el aire. – Por qué nadie se ocupa de sus propios problemas? – preguntó en voz alta y corrió al cuarto a empacar. En el instante en que el escritor salió la sonrisa en la cara de Thoma murió.

- Siento engañarte así Eiri pero hice una promesa. –


	3. Capitulo 02

Capítulo 2. Abandonado

Tiempo Presente

Yuki suspiró y volvió a la realidad por un tiempo. Lentamente se levantó de su silla y comenzó a pasearse por el departamento vacío. Después de haber caminado de aquí para allá por diez minutos se detuvo en frente del estereo y puso un CD. La voz suave que cantaba para él comúnmente le calmaba la mente. Era uno de los hits de Bad Luck, una balada triste sobre amantes abandonados que no era exactamente lo que quería escuchar. El escritor frunció el ceño y eligió otra canción. La poderosa voz de Shuichi junto con la música alegre llenó el  
departamento. Satisfecho con la música Yuki se perdió en el tiempo nuevamente

Un año atrás…

- Idiotas! – Gruñó Eiri mientras se abría paso por la multitud. Realmente odiaba caminar a través de alfombras humanas, especialmente cuando estaba apurado. Su avión se había demorado tres horas y el escritor estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, listo para pegarle al próximo rostro que se cruzara en su camino. Cuando finalmente logró salir del aeropuerto suspiró aliviado. – Ahora, dónde esta Thoma? – murmuró y miró a su alrededor. Su cuñado había prometido ir a buscarlo. Frunciendo el ceño Yuki se dio cuenta que nadie lo iba a ir a buscar. Gruñendo y molesto más allá de lo imaginable le hizo señas a un taxi y casi le arranca la puerta en su deseo por meterse al auto. Le dio al conductor la dirección de su casa y se recostó en el asiento. Le voy a cortar la cabeza a Thoma por esto, Yuki se prometió a si mismo mientras el taxi lo llevaba a casa. Y después de eso voy a pasar una semana en la cama con Shuichi!. El escritor se sonrió con esa idea. Había extrañado a su amante como un loco y todavía estaba un poco preocupado ya que no había tenido ni noticias de él. Bueno, si el cantante se había recuperado de la gripe probablemente K lo tendría secuestrado en el estudio. Yuki hizo una mueca cuando se acordó del manager de su amante.

- Americano loco agitador de armas, - murmuró en voz alta. El conductor estacionó en frente de su edificio y el rubio le pagó antes de correr dentro. Con una sonrisa en su rostro abrió la puerta y casi se tropieza con la pila de cartas tiradas en el suelo. – Hm esto es raro, - frunció el ceño y se inclinó para levantarlas. Todavía extrañado cerró la puerta y miró a su alrededor. Algo no estaba bien con su departamento. Sentía como que todo había sido movido. – Shuichi? – Ninguna respuesta. Yuki buscó por todo el departamento solo para darse cuenta que su amante no se encontraba allí. Esto no esta bien, suspiró para si mismo, algo esta mal. El rubio se detuvo en el dormitorio y echó un vistazo. Otra vez tuvo la sensación de que todo había sido movido aunque parecía que todo estaba en su lugar. Frunciendo el ceño Yuki fue hasta su mesa de luz y abrió uno de los cajones. El gesto de sus cejas se hizo más profundo cuando vio que las cosas que estaban en el cajón habían sido ordenadas. – Quién demonios hizo esto? – Preguntó en voz alta y tiró su saco en la cama. – Shuichi? – No, su amante nunca revisaría sus cosas, especialmente las cosas de ese cajón. Sonó el timbre y lo distrajo de sus preguntas. Yuki miró fijamente al hombre parado en su puerta. Por un momento quiso arrancarle la cabeza pero desistió y se hizo a un lado.

- Supuse que ya estarías en casa Eiri. – El otro hombre entró y tomó asiento.

- No se suponía que me irías a buscar al aeropuerto? – El escritor preguntó pausadamente y le hecho una mirada furiosa a su cuñado.

- Eiri algo pasó mientras estabas fuera. Traté de avisarte pero… -

- Termina con esa mierda Thoma! Dónde esta Shuichi y quién carajo estuvo revisando el departamento? – El rubio más pequeño bajó su cara hacia el piso y suspiró profundamente.

- La policía estuvo revisando tu departamento. Han estado buscando a Shindou-san por cuatro días. – Yuki se tiró en el sofá y negó con la cabeza.

- Qué quieres decir con buscar a Shuichi? En donde esta? –

- No lo sabemos Eiri, desapareció en día en que te fuiste. La policía piensa que podría haber sido secuestrado o… - Thoma no terminó la oración pero los dos sabían que era lo que quería decir. Yuki dejó escapar un gemido y se abrazó. Habían pasado ya más de cuatro años desde que Aizawa había puesto sus manos encima de Shuichi y lo había violado pero el recuerdo todavía estaba fresco y también el miedo de que pasara de nuevo. – Eiri todavía no sabemos si le pasó algo quizás él solo… se olvidó de decir a donde iba? – El escritor levantó la vista y miró a su cuñado desesperadamente.

- Olvidarse? – murmuró Yuki. – Me ha dejado. Debería haberlo viso venir… Ha estado actuando tan raro últimamente. – El escritor ya no le estaba hablando mas al hombre más viejo, solo estaba divagando. – Es por eso que se negaba a dormir en la misma cama conmigo, es por eso que no me estaba permitido tocarlo. Shuichi ya no me ama, me ha dejado. – Una mano lo sacudió y trajo a Yuki de vuelta a la realidad.

- Cálmate Eiri. Shindou-san te ama más que a nada así que tiene que haber otra explicación. Ve a hacer té para los dos que yo voy a llamar a la policía a ver si encontraron algo. – Thoma dijo esto con una voz suave. Incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que obedecer Yuki asintió con la cabeza y fue a la cocina. Sin saber lo que estaba haciendo puso agua en la estufa y agarró la caja de té. Cuando el agua hirvió la apartó a un lado y abrió la caja de té. Había algo dentro. En vez de la cuchara que debería estar dentro sus dedos tomaron un pedazo de papel.

- Qué es esto? – Confuso miró fijamente el papel, tenía su nombre escrito en él. Los kanji desprolijos le dijeron a Yuki que la nota era de Shuichi.

- Ya está el té Eiri? – Preguntó Thoma y fue con él.

- Él, él me ha dejado una nota en la caja del té, - murmuró el escritor perdido en total confusión.

- No la vas a leer? – Si Yuki no hubiese estado tan fuera de si y preocupado se hubiese dado cuenta del tono extraño en la voz de Thoma.

Querido Yuki:

Siento haberme ido sin decirte adiós y siento haber escondido a nota pero sabía que la policía revisaría el departamento cuando se dieran cuenta que había desaparecido. No te he dejado por nada. Volveremos a estar juntos. Es solo que tengo que irme por unos meses, seis por lo menos. Después de eso volveré y te lo explicaré todo. No trates de encontrarme, por favor Yuki. Entenderás cuando vuelva. Si no me crees revisa el departamento, no me he llevado todas mis cosas. Te amo más que a nada y te extrañaré mucho. Nos vemos cuando vuelva.

Shuichi

Eiri frunció el ceño y releyó la carta. Su cerebro había comenzado a funcionar nuevamente y no tardó mucho tiempo en juntar dos y dos.

- Así que, Thoma, cuando te dijo que se iba? – Preguntó el escritor con un tono severo en su fría voz. Su cuñado le sonrío levemente.

- Qué te hace pensar que él me dijo algo? –

- Yo no tomo té Thoma! Me dijiste que haga té para que encontrara la nota, no es así? – Thoma negó con la cabeza. – No me mientas – El rubio más alto escupió con ira.

- Eiri cálmate. Sí Shindou-san me dijo donde estaba la nota. –

- Cuándo te dijo que se iba?! –

- Me lo dijo dos días antes de que yo te mandara en esa gira de promoción. –

- Que me mandaras? Me tendiste una trampa, no es así? Tú y Shuichi hicieron eso para que yo no estuviese en casa cuando él se fuera, no es así?!? – Rugió Yuki.

- Sí Eiri lo hicimos. Yo no quería pero Shindou-san me hizo prometer que no te diría nada, - Se defendió Thoma.

- Entonces, dónde esta?! – Yuki miró enfurecido y con odio al otro hombre. - Dónde carajo esta! –

- Yo… yo no lo sé. No me lo dijo. Lo llevé al aeropuerto pero no se que avión tomó, - Respondió Thoma lentamente. Eiri lo miró con furia por un largo tiempo tratando de decidir si estaba diciendo la verdad o no.

Tiempo Presente

Yuki suspiró y se recostó en el sofá. Por supuesto que había buscado a Shuichi pero no había encontrado ni una sola pista de a donde había ido su amante. La policía dejó de buscarlo cuando leyeron la nota. En definitiva no era ilegal desaparecer, siempre y cuando lo hiciera por propia voluntad. Thoma insistía con que no sabía a donde estaba Shuichi y a Eiri no le quedó otra que creerle. El escritor se estremeció. Su vida había sido un infierno mientras esperaba a que su amante regresase de donde sea que había ido. Pero no era nada comparado con el infierno que tuvo que vivir desde que descubrió la verdad. Una verdad de la que él se había tratado de ocultar, que había pasado mucho tiempo negando. Cuidadosamente se levantó y eligió un video casete de un estante y lentamente lo acarició. Sus ojos lo miraban fijamente con un anhelo que poca gente entendería y aún menos gente creería que era cuerdo. Por tercera vez ese día, noche o quizás era la mañana, su mente se extravió en el pasado.


	4. Capitulo 03

Capitulo 3. Un lado de la verdad

Seis meses atrás…

- Ya pasaron seis meses, así que dónde esta Shuichi? – El escritor encontró los ojos que lo miraban fijamente.

- No lo se, no se nada de él, Hiro – respondió con un pequeño dejo de irritación en su voz.

- Y todavía no sabes por que se fue? – el mejor amigo de su amante preguntó con preocupación.

- No lo se más que tú. – un golpe suave en la puerta interrumpió su conversación. – Diga? – preguntó Eiri luego de abrir la puerta.

- Es usted Uesugi Eiri-san? – preguntó el muchacho –

- Si, en que puedo ayudarte? –

- Tengo una entrega para usted. Firme aquí, por favor, - dijo el chico y le alcanzó una carpeta. El escritor firmó y le fue entregado un paquete.

- Gracias. – murmuró Yuki y le dio algo de plata al chico del delivery.

- Que tenga un buen día – sonrío el chico y se marchó. Eiri cerró la puerta y volvió al living. Lentamente abrió el paquete y vio el video cassette que contenía junto con una pequeña nota.

- Qué es eso? – preguntó Hiro y observó la extraña mirada en la cara del escritor.

- Es… es de Shuichi. – La nota era corta y muy difícil de leer, ya que la caligrafía era casi inteligible.

- Qué es lo que dice? –

- Lo siento Yuki, mira el video, - el rubio leyó en voz alta y abrazó el casete. – Es todo? – Eiri asintió con la cabeza y lo puso en la VCR. Lleno de malas sensaciones prendió la televisión y apretó play. Por un momento lo único que pudieron ver fue oscuridad pero luego Shuichi apareció apilado sobre almohadas en una cama. El cantante lucía espantoso. Estaba flaco, pálido y sudoroso. Al principio no miró a la cámara pero cuando lo hizo mostró sus ojos lavanda brillando de fiebre y enmarcados en círculos negros. Era sin ninguna duda la imagen de una persona muy enferma.

- Hola Yuki. Lamento mucho haber desaparecido así y lamento aún más el haber enviado una cinta en vez de llamarte o decírtelo personalmente, pero esto es muy difícil de decir y ahora no tengo otra alternativa, - dijo Shuichi con su voz ronca y débil. – Te acuerdas cuando me enviaste al doctor por mi tos? – Aún cuando era una grabación Eiri asintió con la cabeza. – Tenías razón Yuki no era solo un resfriado, ni tampoco la gripe. Siento haberte mentido, es solo que no podía decirte la verdad. Fui al hospital varias veces sin decirte nada. Yo… Yo… - la voz débil estalló en toses (!!! Tengo problemas con el plural de tos ahggg, help me!!!- después cambialo, buuu TT) y una mujer joven vestida de enfermera apareció. Palmeó la espalda del cantante y limpió su frente con una toalla. El rostro de Shuichi se convirtió en una máscara de dolor mientras la tos se hacía cada vez pero. De repente sus labios se tiñeron de rojo y la sábana blanca quedó manchada con pintitas del mismo color. La sangre que Shuichi escupía lo roció todo con puntos rojos y la enfermera los limpió con calma.

- Shuichi – sollozó Eiri y extendió su brazo hacia la imagen de su amante en la TV. Después de un tiempo la tos paró y la enfermera desapareció.

- Siento eso, - jadeo el cantante y trató de recuperar el aliento. – Me diagnosticaron tuberculosis en los dos pulmones y el Doctor Nakayama me envió a una clínica en Inglaterra para el tratamiento. Es allí donde he estado todo este tiempo. Desafortunadamente no estuve respondiendo bien al tratamiento, en vez de ello me he puesto peor y la enfermedad se ha propagado a mi columna. Mis pulmones están dañados y es por eso que toso tanta sangre. – Shuichi comenzó a toser nuevamente pero esta vez la cámara fue apagada después de unos momentos.

- No creía que la TB todavía existiese, - dijo Hiro de repente con miedo en su voz y Yuki giró para mirarlo.

- Tampoco yo – contestó el escritor con lágrimas en sus ojos. La imagen cambió y Shuichi apareció luciendo aún peor, pero de una manera diferente que Eiri no pudo descubrir.

- Nuevamente perdón por las interrupciones. Como dije antes no estoy progresando y es por eso que recibiste este cassette Yuki. Hoy es 15 de mayo y… si… - la voz de Shuichi se quebró y lágrimas comenzaron a arrastrarse por sus mejillas pálidas. Eiri dejó salir un gemido y otra vez extendió su brazo como para tocar la cara del débil hombre. – Yuki hice esta cinta porque tengo miedo. Estoy tan cansado, tan enfermo y no quiero dejarte sin explicártelo todo. Si estas mirando este video significa que no lo logré. La clínica me prometió que te lo mandarían si yo… muero. – El departamento se llenó de repente con un grito desgarrador. Hiro miró al escritor rubio.

- NO! No me lo quiten!! Por favor no!! – Gritó Eiri y corrió a la TV como si de alguna manera pudiera cambiar lo que había escuchado.

- Yuki lo siento, nunca pensé que terminaría así. Te ruego que vayas a ver al Doctor Nakayama tan pronto como puedas. No sé en donde me contagié y no sé si te la pasé. Siempre te amare, donde sea que yo esté, - Shuichi lloró estiró su brazo hacia la cámara con anhelo. – Se que no debería pedírtelo pero por favor Yuki, dile a Hiro que lo extraño. Es mi mejor amigo y lo amo muchísimo. – el pelirrojo escondió su cara entre sus manos y lloró silenciosamente las palabras de su amigo. – Ahora tengo que para esto… lo siento Yuki, lo siento muchísimo. Nunca fue mi intención causarte tanto dolor. Te amare, siempre, - el cantante terminó y la TV se puso negra y silenciosa.

Tiempo presente…

El cuerpo de Eiri se sacudía mientras lloraba. Shuichi se había ido, para siempre. Nunca más oiría aquella voz alegre pronunciar su nombre, nunca más sentiría el suave contacto de su amante. Yuki se abrazó y descansó su frente en sus rodillas. Habían pasado seis meses desde aquel día y todavía no había podido salir adelante, volver a vivir. Shuichi le había mandado una carta a Thoma quien había tomado la responsabilidad de informarle a los fans de Bad Luck lo que había pasado. El destino de Bad Luck había sido sellado y los fans estaban anonadados. Eso es lo mucho que le importan sus ídolos, el escritor sollozó para si mismo. No les importaba una mierda la muerte de Shu, lo único que les importaba era el hecho de que no iban a haber más canciones, no más álbumes.

Pero no era solo Eiri quien estaba desvastado. Nakano Hiroshi había conocido y amado a Shuichi por casi toda su vida y la inesperada noticia de su muerte había hacho trizas al guitarrista. Al igual que Yuki, Hiro no había podido encontrar el camino de regreso a la vida. Los dos amaban a Shuichi de la misma manera aún cuando el cantante le había devuelto ese amor a solo uno de ellos. Una muerte había arruinado tres humanos y solo uno de ellos estaba lejos del dolor, solo Shindou Shuichi era libre de ese dolor.

- No, no – murmuró Eiri en voz alta y se tragó sus lágrimas. Su mente cambió como lo había hecho antes tantas veces. – Shu no se fue realmente, todavía esta allí afuera, no es así? – le preguntó al que siempre le hablaba, el piso. – Cuando crees que volverá? Hoy? Mañana? – El suelo no le dio ninguna respuesta y sin embargo no lo contradijo. – Shu volverá y todo estará bien, no es cierto? – De nuevo el suelo guardó silencio y al hacerlo estuvo de acuerdo. Un golpe en la puerta del frente arrastró a Yuki de vuelta a la realidad o por lo menos cerca de ella. Con un cansado suspiro se levantó y caminó silenciosamente hacia la puerta.

- Shuichi? – preguntó esperanzado mientras abría.

- Eiri, - dijo una voz suave y Thoma entró. – Soy solo yo. –

Thoma suspiró y miró a su cuñado. Algunos días Yuki parecía casi normal, algunos días era simplemente poco confiable pero la mayoría de los días… alternaba entre demencia completa y la más profunda pena agónica. Está en las últimas hoy, el hombre más viejo murmuró en su mente.

- Puedes pasar pero te tienes que ir en cuanto Shu llegue, - dijo en escritor. Eran días como esos los que le rompían el corazón a Thoma. No podía soportar ver a su cuñado tratando desesperadamente de ignorar el hecho de que Shuichi no iba a regresar, de que no podía regresar.

- Eiri tienes que cortarla con esto. Shindou-san se fue, no va a regresar. No ves lo que te estas haciendo? – Enfurecidos ojos dorados lo miraron con odio pero en algún lugar detrás de ese odio Thoma pudo ver que Yuki sabía que Shuichi realmente se había ido.

- Por qué Thoma? Por qué se lo tuvieron que llevar? Él era todo lo que tenía! El único que he amado! Por qué se lo tuvieron que llevar de mi lado? – gritó el escritor con dolor y se abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba.

- No lo se Eiri, no lo se, - Thoma suspiró y palmeó al hombre más alto en el hombro. Con un gemido Yuki se tiró encima de su cuñado y se aferró a él como un niño. – Eiri tienes que hacer algo o te vas a hundir hasta el fondo. Tengo una sugerencia… - el escritor se apartó del rubio más bajo y lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Dame una razón para vivir Thoma! Una razón! – Había cambiado de carácter nuevamente, ahora era frío y estaba enojado.

- Qué piensas que diría Shindou-san si te viera ahora? Crees que estaría feliz sabiendo que te mató cuando se fue? Tú sabes que lo hizo para salvarte de todo esto. – Sus palabras hicieron hacer a Yuki una mueca de dolor. –Te amaba más que a nada en este mundo y tú le estas pagando ese amor rindiéndote en la vida? – No puedo creer que este diciendo esto, Thoma gimió para sus adentros. Estoy tratando de salvarlo haciéndolo sentir culpable.

Caminaba lentamente, cojeando, perdido en sus pensamientos. Su espalda tenía una ligera joroba y su cara estaba ensombrecida con dolor. Por un momento se detuvo y miró hacia el cielo oscuro.

- Por qué hice esto? – se preguntó a si mismo en voz alta y bajó su cabeza para mirarse las manos. – Por qué? – Por supuesto, él sabía la respuesta pero no quería oírla. De repente su rostro mostró una sonrisa retorcida. – Aunque, todavía puedo cambiarlo, todavía puedo hacer que todo se vaya. – con una risita suave, casi demente echó un vistazo a su izquierda antes de asentir con su cabeza. – Si, si, haré que todo se vaya. – Un auto corría hacia él y con una sonrisa severa en sus labios dio un paso adelante. Al principio pensó que era muy tarde pero luego escuchó el chirrido de las ruedas contra el asfalto tratando de frenar. Sintió pasar una eternidad antes de que algo lo golpeara y lo hiciera volar por el aire. Su cara se estrelló contra algo duro, pudo oír el sonido de sus huesos rompiéndose y luego… todo comenzó a esfumarse al negro. - Te amaré, donde sea que yo esté, - murmuró antes de que la oscuridad lo tragara.

- Okay, no se cuanto más podemos hacer aquí pero… traigan a un cirujano plástico. Si sobrevive alguien le va a tener que reconstruir la cara. Por cierto, tenemos algún nombre? – una voz cansada murmuró. Trató de entender pero el idioma que hablaba esa voz no era uno que supiera muy bien. – Si Dr. Craw. Su identificación dice Shawn Child, - dijo una segunda voz. Sabía que la segunda persona era una mujer y la primera un hombre pero eso era todo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y no importaba cuanto tratara no los podía abrir. – Dr. Craw creo que esta despierto. –

- Maldición! – Algo filoso había entrado en su brazo y la oscuridad retornó. Lentamente trató de abrir los ojos y entró en pánico cuando no pudo.

- Tranquilo Sr. Child. Trate de calmarse. – Quien fuera que le estaba hablando lo hacía lo suficientemente lento como para que lo entendiera. – No se cuanto me pueda entender Sr. Child pero estuvo en un accidente de auto. Lo hemos remendado y esta mucho mejor ahora. Pero su cara esta severamente dañada y es por eso que no puede abrir sus ojos ni hablar. Su mandíbula esta rota en varios lugares así que tuvimos que asegurarla con alambres. Ahora, aquí hay un cirujano plástico que vino a verle y él tratará de reconstruirle el rostro usando las fotos de si billetera como modelo. – No entendió cada palabra pero captó el mensaje. Así que había fallado de nuevo? Por qué nunca podía hacer nada bien? Y como demonios podría esa gente saber quién era él de todas las personas de las fotos. Con su suerte ellos supondrían todo al revés y terminaría parecido a… Dejó de pensar. No era momento para esa clase de recuerdos. Con un lento gorgoteo de tristeza se encontró nuevamente siendo arrastrado hacia la oscuridad completa.

Yuki miraba al cielo a través de la diminuta ventana. Thoma le había dicho que hiciera eso y el escritor no estaba seguro si estar agradecido o enojado. Su cuñado se había resistido a dejarlo en paz y finalmente Eiri accedió.

- Ve a Los Ángeles, tomate un tiempo para pensar, olvídate de Shuichi… - murmuró casi sin aliento y sintió la puñalada familiar de pena cuando mencionó en nombre de su amante. – Oh Shuichi… haría cualquier cosa por ver tu rostro, por poder tenerte de nuevo. – El avión estaba a punto de aterrizar así que lentamente se ajustó el cinturón y se recostó todavía pensando en su adorado mocoso de pelo rosa. Un rebote del avión le indicó que habían vuelto a tierra firme.

- Si? – respondió Yuki en Inglés.

- No es usted Yuki Eiri? – Una mujer joven se sentó a su lado y sonrío.

- No Señorita. No soy él, - dijo el rubio fríamente y negó con la cabeza.

- Está seguro? Se parece tanto a él, - insistió la mujer. Yuki apretó sus dientes y le dio una fría mirada enfurecida.

- Qué eres? Estúpida? Dije que no era él! Vete al infierno y déjame tranquilo! – le gruñó con odio. Atónita por las palabras fuertes lo dejó solo. Desde la muerte de Shuichi había estado cambiando de humor más rápido que un pestañeo pero ahora se las había arreglado para ser peor de lo que había sido antes. Cualquier cosa podía provocarlo y nadie se salvaba de su ira, pena o devastación. Yuki suspiró. Ni siquiera sabía si todavía estaba cuerdo, algunas veces pensaba que podía ver a Shuichi sonriéndole. Después de todo, quizás el viaje no era tan mala idea? Thoma le había dado el número de un destacado psicólogo en LA pero el escritor no estaba emocionado con la idea de hablar de sus problemas y sentimientos con una persona completamente desconocida. Pero aún así… si no hacía algo por la situación en la que estuvo por los últimos nueve meses o se volvía completamente loco o terminaría matándose, de una u otra forma


	5. Capitulo 04

Capítulo 4. El otro lado de la verdad

- Ahí la tiene Sr. Child. Tan buena como nueva, - dijo la enfermera mientras quitaba la última venda que había estado cubriendo su rostro. Por favor Dios deja que sea mi cara la que vea, rogó antes de abrir sus ojos. Para su alivio su cara lucía bastante normal, a excepción del la piel nueva más rosa, la ligera hinchazón y los moretones alrededor de sus ojos.

- Parezco más joven, - tartamudeó en inglés.

- Bueno todo depende de cuán viejas eran las fotos de su billetera. El Doctor Greymore no tenía medios para saberlo. Pero lucir un poco más joven nunca mató a nadie, -le sonrió la enfermera. Asintió lentamente con su cabeza y arqueó las cejas por su cabeza casi pelada cubierta de las cicatrices de la cirugía. – El cabello volverá a crecer Sr. Child y las cubrirá, - agregó la enfermera cuando vio el disgusto en su cara.

- No me llame así! – murmuró.

- Que no lo llame como? – No respondió. Cómo pudo olvidarse? Shawn Child era su nombre ahora y no… Basta! Te prometiste a ti mismo que nunca volverías a decir tu verdadero nombre otra vez! Súbitamente comenzó a llorar.

- Qué es lo que he hecho?- gritó a través de sus lágrimas. - Cómo pude hacerle esto a él?! – había vuelto a hablar en japonés así que la enfermera lo miró en total confusión. No hubo ninguna respuesta a sus preguntas, por lo menos ninguna que él quisiera escuchar. En realidad, no quería admitir que había hecho todo eso solo porque estaba avergonzado y asustado. La joroba en su espalda, el rengueo, las cicatrices sobre y dentro de su cuerpo… También estaba el hecho de que podía enfermarse en cualquier momento. Su enfermedad era crónica y la próxima vez que floreciera podría fácilmente matarlo, casi lo había hecho la última vez.

- Sr. Child esta usted bien? – preguntó la enfermera preocupada. Negó con la cabeza.

- No creo que alguna vez vuelva a estar bien, - suspiró con tristeza luchando de nuevo con el inglés.

- Si esta hablando sobre su enfermedad no hay ninguna prueba de que vuelva. Puede vivir toda su vida sin que vuelva a ser activa otra vez.

- Shawn? – Preguntó una voz suave y alguien lo palmeo en el hombro.

- Oh lo siento. Que fue lo que dijiste Dean? –

- Te pregunté si querías entrar, - el joven a su lado repitió.

- No gracias pero tú puedes ir, quiero estar aquí sentado un poco más. – Dean asintió con su cabeza y lo dejó solo. En dos semanas sería libre de dejar el hospital pero, a dónde iría? No conocía a nadie más excepto a Dean y las enfermeras que habían cuidado de él. Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. – Quiero ir a casa, - sollozó. Pero no podía ir a casa. Nadie sabía que estaba vivo, excepto una sola persona, y les había causado a sus amigos, a su familia y a… ÉL suficiente dolor. – Oh Yuki lo siento tanto, tanto el haberte hecho esto pero… no quiero que me veas así. – Eso era lo que siempre pensaba. No quería ver a su amante en el estado en el que estaba, no quería ver lástima en aquellos ojos dorados. La joroba horrible en su espalda, el repulsivo rengueo cuando caminaba, las cicatrices en su cuerpo, el miedo de ser rechazado por asco. Además el no era la misma persona que solía ser.

Yuki suspiró y se dirigió a la sombra de los edificios. El psiquiatra que había estado viendo por semanas no había podido cambiar su forma de ser pero había hecho que aceptara que Shuichi se había marchado. Bueno, en realidad no, pero aunque entendió que su amante no iba a volver, nunca iba aceptar que Shuichi estaba muerto. Por qué no lo puedo aceptar? se preguntó. Porque siento que todavía esta vivo. Su propia respuesta lo asustó. De verdad había ido tan lejos? Estaba tan desesperado que realmente pensaba que Shuichi estaba todavía con vida? Yuki frunció el ceño profundamente y se detuvo. – Pero no se siente como que él hubiese muerto aún cuando el dolor esta allí, - dijo en voz alta. Su celular sonó y Eiri suspiró mientras lo tomaba para contestar. – Diga? –

- Yuki, - una voz suave dijo al otro extremo. Al principio no la reconoció, por un momento parecía que fuera…

- Si – finalmente logró decir después de espantar sus pensamientos.

- Se que ya pasó mucho tiempo y que no hemos hablado pero asumí que querías que continuara. Tú sí dijiste que siguiera buscando hasta que encontrara algo, - balbuceó la voz con acento inglés.

- Así es – asintió.

- Bueno he encontrado algo, o eso creo, aunque no puedo estar seguro. No obstante hay un pequeño problema. Estoy en LA y realmente necesito que vengas aquí. – Eiri casi tira el teléfono.

- Que es eso de que encontraste algo Randy? – exhaló en el teléfono.

- Yuki estas bien? No quiero decirte esto por teléfono. En cuanto tiempo puedes estar en LA? – preguntó Randy.

- Um ya estoy aquí. Dónde nos encontramos? – Randy le dio una dirección, una hora y colgó. Lo primero que había hecho Yuki después de recomponerse y después de haber visto el video que Shuichi le había mandado había sido contratar un Detective Privado. Thoma lo había puesto en contacto con Randy a quien Eiri había mandado a Londres a confirmar que su amante realmente estaba muerto, pero nunca había escuchado nada de Randy y ahogándose en tristeza se había  
olvidado de todo.

Shawn rengueo hasta su casa tratando de no fijarse en la gente que lo miraba. Todos pensaban que era un monstruo eso era obvio y los que no pensaban eso lo miraban con lástima, que era peor. Era hace una vez cuando yo era un cantante famoso y ahora soy… nada más que un monstruo, se burló de si mismo. Solía cantar frente a cientos de personas y ahora lavo platos para vivir! Las lágrimas habían llenado sus ojos y se negaban a detenerse. Lava-copas era el único trabajo que había podido conseguir puesto que no era tan bueno con el idioma, sin mencionar que a la mayoría de las personas no les interesaba tener a un jorobado cojo trabajando para ellos. Pero al dueño de un restaurante japonés pareciera no importarle siempre y cuando se quedara en la cocina. Shawn suspiró y abrió la puerta de su desagradable departamento. Si las ratas y las cucarachas hubiesen pagado parte del alquiler habría podido contener el hambre que constantemente le quemaba su interior pero como todos los parásitos se negaban a poner dinero.

- Okay estoy en casa! – dijo en voz alta y miró a su alrededor. – Cualquiera que tenga más piernas que yo que se aleje de mi! – Ni las ratas ni las cucarachas hicieron ninguna promesa pero por lo menos no vio ninguno de ellos. Su vida era un infierno o quizás peor que el infierno, era difícil decidirlo. Todo lo que sabía es que realmente deseaba haber muerto el aquel accidente de auto, aunque no hubiese sido un accidente. Pero entonces nuevamente, ese era un error que podría remediar en cuanto juntara nuevamente suficiente coraje.

Un brazo bronceado le hizo señas y se encaminó hacia él empujando a la gente fuera de su camino.

- De donde carajo sale tanta gente? – gruñó y se sentó.

- Esto es LA, - Randy se encogió de hombros. – Um Yuki te importaría si hacemos esto en japonés? – el escritor frunció un poco el ceño pero negó con la cabeza.

- Para nada, - contestó y abandonó el inglés.

- No voy a dar vueltas con esto así que… Pasé meses en Londres tratando de encontrar algo sobre Shindou pero no hallé nada. La clínica confirmó la historia que ambos escuchamos. Incluso tienen una lápida en su cementerio con el nombre de Shindou en ella., - balbuceo Randy y puso un par de fotos frente a Eiri. Eran todas de una lápida redonda con el nombre de Shuichi, fecha de nacimiento y muerte. El escritor cerró sus ojos cuando vio las siete palabras de abajo. TE AMARE, DONDE SEA QUE YO ESTE. – Luego fui al aeropuerto de Londres. Le debo haber mostrado la foto de Shindou a un millón de personas pero nadie lo reconoció. Entonces me di cuenta de que si había algo raro en toda esta historia tendría que haber hecho algo para esconder quien era realmente, no? – Yuki lo miro y asintió lentamente con la cabeza. – Así que hice que un amigo mío le cambiara el color del pelo. Con el pelo castaño tres personas que trabajaban allí lo reconocieron. La foto de un tipo con el cabello rosa distrae a la gente de ver su cara. –

- Que quieres decir con que lo reconocieron? Tiene que haber aterrizado allí cuando llegó a Londres, - objetó Eiri.

- No, a Shindou lo llevaron a Londres en un avión privado. No lo sabías? – preguntó Randy confundido. El escritor negó con la cabeza. – Eso es extraño. – El DP murmuró para si mismo por un momento mientras buscaba algo en su maletín. – Ah aquí esta. Ese avión fue alquilado por un tal Seguchi Thoma, no es tu cuñado? – Repentinamente Yuki sintió nauseas. Thoma le

había mentido todo este tiempo.

- Quieres decir que Thoma esta involucrado en todo esto? –

- Oh todavía no he terminado – Randy rió por lo bajo y sacó un par más de papeles. – Shindou recogió un pasaje reservado en el aeropuerto, el 5 de junio, tres meses antes de que recibieras esa cinta. El pasaje fue pagado con una tarjeta de crédito perteneciente a un Seguchi Thoma.

- Discúlpame, - dijo Eiri, corrió dentro del restaurante y dentro uno de los baños y se tiró sobre sus rodillas y vomitó. Thoma lo sabía todo. Sabía que Shuichi no estaba muerto, pero por qué? Por qué mentiría sobre algo tan importante? Yuki se levantó del suelo temblando y se limpió. Temblando de disgusto, rabia y odio volvió con Randy.

- Estas bien Yuki? –

- No, no lo estoy pero continúa, - el escritor respondió fríamente.

- Okay. Tengo las cintas de los aeropuertos de LA, ahora espero que entiendas que el hecho de que yo tenga estas cintas significa que rompí la ley, - dijo Randy con firmeza. – De todos modos, tómala y mírala con cuidado. Creo que encontrarás a Shindou allí., solo recuerda que ha cambiado mucho. Es muy probable que no te guste lo que veas. Ah casi lo olvido, ha cambiado su nombre, el pasaje fue retirado por un tal… - Randy se calló un momento para ver sus notas, - Ah aquí esta, Shawn Child. Una cosa más antes de que me vaya, Yuki. No quiero escuchar ni una sola pregunta de cómo se todas esta cosas, esta claro? – Eiri lo miró confundido y asintió lentamente. – Bien, bien. Llámame si necesitas algo más. –

Miró la cinta una vez más. Mucha gente iba y venía pero hasta ahora no había visto a nadie conocido.

- Mierda! – maldijo y comenzó de nuevo. Ojos dorados corrían por la TV y de súbitamente se paralizó. Había algo muy familiar en un joven parado en el borde del alcance de la cámara. Por un breve momento el joven miró a la cámara. – Shuichi? – Yuki gimió. Entonces era verdad? Su amante no estaba muerto. Pero por qué todas esas mentiras? Por qué esconderle tanto? Eiri no entendía. Cómo pudo Shuichi infligir tanto dolor en él haciéndole creer que había perdido a cu amante para siempre? No tenía sentido y lo hacía sentirse tan herido y dolido. Yuki tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de Randy. Aunque fuera lo último que hiciese encontraría a Shuichi, lo encontraría y demandaría una explicación y… y lo sostendría en sus brazos otra vez aunque fuera la última vez.

- Soy Randy que hay sobre ti? – contestó balbuceando con una risita, casi divertido con su propia broma.

- Soy Yuki. Quiero encontrar a Shuichi. Te pagaré lo que pidas si puedes rastrear a Shawn Child y darme su dirección – dijo Eiri severamente.

- Estás seguro que quieres que haga eso? Después de ver esa cinta pensé… -

- Encuéntralo Randy! – lo interrumpió Yuki y casi aplasta el teléfono en su mano.

- Como tú quieras, - suspiró el otro hombre. – Me ocuparé de ello y te haré saber en cuanto encuentre algo. – La llamada terminó y Yuki se hundió en una silla. Su infierno personal había sido ascendido a algo mucho peor.

Thoma levantó el teléfono lentamente.

- Lo sabe, - murmuró una voz antes de que pudiera decir algo.

- Y? – preguntó el rubio y se sentó.

- Quiere encontrarlo lo antes posible. Que quieres que haga? – Thoma frunció el ceño por un momento y pensó en sus opciones. Ya no importaba lo que hiciera, su secreto había sido descubierto.

- Hazlo. Eiri lo va a encontrar lo ayudes o no. – El otro hombre colgó.

El rubio bajó el teléfono y suspiró. Por 15 meses le había estado mintiendo a la única persona que le importaba más que nada. Sabía que Yuki pensaría que fue todo par separarlo de Shuichi pero no era… solo eso. El cantante había sido completamente ilógico en su línea de pensamiento aquella noche cuando había aparecido en la ventana del rubio. Shuichi había tenido miedo de contagiarle la TB a su amante, asustado de que su enfermedad fuera demasiado para el rubio escritor. Como si la muerte del genki mocoso no hubiese sido mucho? Thoma quería que estuviesen separados, no podía soportar que alguien más hiciera a Eiri tan feliz, pero no había actuado tan egoístamente como al principio. Había mandado a Yuki a LA, donde sabía que podía encontrar a Shuichi, le había dado bastante información a Randy para que Eiri descubriera la verdad. Por qué? Porque no puedo soportar ver a Eiri tan herido. No puedo soportar ver a Eiri morirse por dentro, suspiró

Thoma para sus adentros.

Un golpe rápido en la puerta lo despertó. Sus músculos se quejaron mientras lentamente se levantaba del sofá. Otro golpe en la puerta, esta vez más fuerte. Frunciendo el ceño abrió y se volvió completamente insensible cuando fríos ojos dorados lo miraron fijamente. El hombre más alto lo empujó rudamente y entró. Yuki, gimió por dentro.

- Cierra la puerta! – gruñó el rubio. Obedientemente hizo lo que le habían dicho. Su visitante se le acercó y sin ninguna advertencia una mano dura se conectó con su cara y lo estrelló contra la puerta. El dolor golpeo su cara, cabeza y espalda pero la expresión vacía en el rostro del cantante ni siquiera cambió. – Realmente pensaste que no te encontraría, no?! No es así Shuichi?! – le gruñó el escritor. El hombre más joven no respondió solamente miraba fijo al piso. Yuki me encontró? Pero cómo? Seguchi-san le debe de haber contado. Pero por qué? Las preguntas pinchaban en su mente. Sabía que lo había arruinado todo pero… pero nunca había querido que Yuki sufriera tanto, no se había dado cuenta que le había causado a su amante tanto dolor. Por supuesto que entendía que estaba lastimando a Yuki con sus acciones pero nunca que hubiese sido tan malo, tan profundo. El lado izquierdo de su cara estaba entumecido por el golpe pero no le importaba, casi no sentía dolor. Se lo merecía. Cuidadosamente enfocó la vista para ver la cara que tanto había extrañado. Pero esa cara no era la que había visto en sus sueños, era diferente. Cinco años antes se había acostumbrado a ella, algo así como brutalmente aparentado a ella. Era el rostro que temía, adoraba… y amaba por sobre todo, pero no era el que quería ver. Sus ojos volvieron al piso y su mente desapareció en algún lugar.

Eiri sintió sus entrañas arder tanto como su mano. Le había pegado a Shuichi, su mente simplemente se había negado a calmarse por nada menos que dolor físico. Quería dejar una marca en esa cara así nunca se olvidaría todo el dolor que había sufrido cada vez que se le aparecía su imagen. Gruñéndose a si mismo el escritor comenzó a pasearse por el diminuto departamento. Hasta entonces no había visto ninguna reacción en el otro hombre.

- Por qué?! – preguntó con su voz suave y peligrosa. Nada. – Contéstame Shuichi! Por qué!?! – Todavía nada. Yuki torció su cara en una horrible máscara de pura cólera. Se le estaba rompiendo el corazón… no eso no podía ser… su corazón se había roto muchos meses antes. Esto era mucho peor, él estaba siendo aplastado, rasgado en pedazos. Sin embargo no podía parar lo que había empezado. Solo quería ver dolor, vergüenza, algo en aquellos ojos lavanda. – Me hiciste pensar que habías muerto! Como demonios pudiste hacerme eso?! – Es… es que no ocurría ni el más mínimo cambio en esos ojos? No, todavía nada. – Bien! No digas nada! Diré lo que he venido a decirte y después me iré. Después de eso nunca, NUNCA más quiero volver a verte Shuichi! Si llego a verte una vez más te mato, esta claro!? – El otro hombre todavía no reaccionaba. – No sé porque hiciste lo que hiciste y realmente ya no me importa pero entérate de esto… destruiste todo con tus juegos y tus mentiras crueles. De ahora en adelante negaré que siquiera hayas existido! En este momento deseo que de verdad te hubieses muerto! Que hubieses tosido hasta la última gota de tu sangre y te hubieses ahogado en ella! – Era como si sus palabras no llegasen a Shuichi quien todavía estaba quieto mirando al piso. Enojado más allá de si mismo Yuki agarró los hombros esbeltos y sacudió al hombre más joven violentamente, golpeándolo contra la puerta una y otra vez. – Dijiste que me amabas, que nunca me lastimarías, que nunca me dejarías! – gritó Eiri y trató de encontrar los ojos del cantante. – No eres más que un patético mentiroso Shuichi! Te odio! Espero que tengas una muerte dolorosa y que te pudras en el infierno! – Con esas palabras tiró a un lado al hombre mucho más pequeño y salió.

Shuichi se enroscó e ignoró el dolor entumecido. Por qué no pudo ver lo que estaba haciendo? Por qué no pudo entender que había destruido a Yuki haciéndolo a un lado, mintiéndole, escondiéndole todo. Finalmente las lágrimas aparecieron y se derramaron por su cara, haciendo que su labio rajado le escociera. Era lo que se merecía. Yuki había dicho que deseaba que estuviese muerto. Bueno por lo menos coincidían en una cosa. Shuichi frotó su cabeza contra la alfombra apestosa y se maldijo a si mismo.

- Una muerte dolorosa – gimoteo en voz alta e hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Pero la muerte era una salida fácil, algo que el no merecía. El cantante reflexionó sobre su vida por un instante. Ahora su vida era realmente un infierno y no era donde debería estar? – Me pudriré en el infierno Yuki, pero siento haberte arrastrado conmigo. – El entumecimiento finalmente desapareció y todo su cuerpo tembló y se retorció del dolor. Súbitamente la tos le robo el aliento. No por favor no esto de nuevo, rogó Shuichi. Por favor cualquier cosa menos esto. Parecía que Yuki tendría lo que deseaba. El cantante casi se ahoga con la tos y silenciosamente deseó morirse.


	6. Capitulo 05

Capítulo 5. Al infierno y de vuelta

Yuki salió del edificio y fue hacia la acera donde se detuvo. Temblando se apoyó en la pared y se tiró para descansar sobre sus rodillas. Se envolvió con sus brazos y lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. - Por qué? Por qué? Por qué Shuichi? – preguntó una y otra vez. – Qué te hizo hacer esto? – Su furia había muerto y solo había dejado dolor en su corazón destrozado. Eiri no sabía por que había actuado así con Shuichi pero deseo no haberlo hecho. Con seguridad estaba enojado con el hombre más joven pero lo había extrañado muchísimo más. Ahora lo había arruinado todo, cualquier posibilidad de dejar LA junto con su amante había sido destruida. Había sido tan cruel con lo que había dicho y tan brutal con sus actos. Quizás tenía derecho a estar tan enojado… pero no lo había ayudado para nada. – Le dije que quería que se muriera. – Yuki se estremeció son sus propias palabras. No quería que Shuichi muriese! Quería… Que era lo que quería? Eiri suspiró y limpió las lágrimas de su cara. Quiero que Shuichi vuelva a casa, quiero que me moleste como solía hacerlo. El sonido de pasos llegaron hasta él y el escritor levantó la vista. Alguien estaba saliendo del edificio y de alguna manera Yuki supo que era Shuichi. Rápidamente se levantó y caminó a la vuelta de la esquina. Cuidadosamente se asomó y vio a su amante, o debería ser su antiguo amante, caminar fuera del edificio. Shuichi estaba tosiendo y rengueando. Yuki frunció el ceño. No se había dado cuenta, pero tampoco se había dado cuenta del cambio en el rostro de Shuichi. Cuando lo pensó se dio cuenta que el cantante parecía más joven que la última vez que lo vio. Eso era muy extraño ya que estaba tan flaco y pálido, lo que tendría que hacerlo ver más viejo. – Todavía esta enfermo y aún… le pegué. – Yuki cerró sus ojos y se maldijo a si mismo. Cuidadosamente comenzó a seguir al hombre más pequeño.

Shuichi rengueaba peor que nunca. El dolor en su espalda era tan espantoso como el dolor palpitante en su rostro y se hacía peor por la tos. Sin embargo no importaba… Yuki tenía todo el derecho en sacarse toda la rabia con él. Tosiendo se paró en frente de un teléfono público y buscó en sus bolsillos. No tenía nada de plata, ni siquiera para hacer una piojosa llamada de teléfono.

- Seguchi-san puede pagar por ella! – lloriqueó y se dio ánimos dado que tenía que hacerse entender en inglés. Después de repetir una y otra vez finalmente logró que la persona del otro lado entendiera lo que quería.

- Diga? -

- Tengo una llamada de cobro revertido del Sr. Shindou la acepa? –

- Si, - Thoma asintió y la tercera persona desapareció.

- Seguchi-san, - dijo Shuichi casi sin aliento. – Acabo de ver a Yuki. Por qué le contaste?! – por un momento Thoma hizo silencio.

- No me gusta romper promesas Shindou-san pero esto ha ido demasiado lejos, fuimos muy lejos. Eiri se esta volviendo loco y me niego a ser parte de esto! – el hombre más viejo dijo rotundamente.

- Así que lo mandaste conmigo? Seguchi-san piensas que ahora que sabe que yo volví esta mejor? Su antiguo amante es un jorobado que renguea y que vive en un departamento en el que ni siquiera tendrían chanchos! Esta tan enojado que podría hacerse algo… a si mismo, - lloriqueó el cantante y se apoyó en el teléfono para que no se cayera al suelo.

- Pero por lo menos sabe que estas vivo. –

-Sácalo de LA Seguchi-san, por favor, - rogó Shuichi y trató de limpiar sus lágrimas. – Llévatelo a casa y haz que deje de dolerle! – Pero sabía que Thoma no lo podría hacer, nadie podría. Completamente agotado el cantante colgó sin decir adiós. El mundo le daba vueltas alrededor y cada vez giraba más velozmente. Por un momento logró mantenerse de pie pero sus rodillas se

doblaron y su cabeza golpeó contra el pavimento.

Ojos dorados miraban al joven esbelto quien se había enredado con el teléfono. Había escuchado todo pero no los entendía. De qué estaba hablando Shuichi? Jorobado que rengueaba? Esta bien, sí tenía una pequeña joroba en su espalda pero no se notaba si no lo miraban con detenimiento, lo mismo pasaba con el rengueo. Lo que cualquiera podía ver era el moretón que cubría la mitad de la cara de Shuichi, y él era el que se lo había hecho. Yuki se estremeció y depositó su mirada sobre el hombre esbelto. El cantante dio un pequeño paso fuera de la cabina y se tambaleó por un momento antes de desplomarse de cabeza sobre el piso.

- Shuichi! – llamó el escritor y corrió hacia la blanda forma. Cuidadosamente lo levanto y lo abrazó fuerte. – Lo siento Shu, arreglaré todo esto, te lo prometo, - murmuró Eiri y apretó su cara contra el suave cabello de su amante. – No quise decirte todo lo que te dije, por favor no te… - No pudo terminar la oración, ni siquiera quiso decir esa palabra horrible porque temía que eso se llevara a Shuichi de su lado nuevamente. El rubio comenzó a correr por la vereda con el cuerpo pequeño apretado contra su cuerpo. Dio vuelta a la esquina y le hizo señas a un taxi. Con mucho cuidado situó su carga en el asiento y se metió en el taxi.

- Llévenos al hospital, rápido! – le ordenó al conductor y nuevamente cerró sus brazos alrededor de Shuichi.

- Si señor, - asintió el conductor y aceleró por la calle.

- Sr. Yuki – Eiri levantó la vista y asintió con la cabeza. – Puedo hablarle en mi oficina por un momento? – Eiri asintió nuevamente y siguió al doctor. La pureta se cerró detrás de ellos y el doctor le hizo señas para que se sentara.

- Cómo esta? – preguntó Yuki, incapaz de esconder la preocupación en su rostro.

- Puedo dar por sentado que ud. Ya sabe que el Sr. Child tiene tuberculosis? –

- Si pero pensé que ya se había curado – contestó el rubio lentamente.

- El tipo que tiene el Sr. Child es crónico no se puede curar pero la mayoría del tiempo puede hacerse que no sea activa. Sin embargo si no se toman los medicamentos lo más probable es que florezca nuevamente, - explicó el doctor. - Sabe por qué el Sr. Child no ha estado tomando la medicación? – Eiri negó con la cabeza. – Bueno además el Sr. Child tiene un delicado estado de salud. No ha comido lo suficiente, dormido lo suficiente y aparentemente ha sido golpeado recientemente. – El rubio hizo una mueca de dolor y bajó su cara. Como explicaría que él había sido el que le había puesto esos moretones en Shuichi?

- Su nombre es Shindou, Shuichi Shindou. –insistió Yuki. No podía soportar que el doctor lo llamara por ese nombre falso.

- Pero su identificación dice Shawn Child y antes ha ingresado a este hospital con ese nombre. –

- Qué? –

- El Sr. Child… um el Sr. Shindou estuvo internado por meses debido a un accidente de auto, fue dado de alta solo hace cinco semanas. Usted debe saberlo Sr. Yuki. El Sr. Shindou tuvo una cirugía mayor en su cara y cráneo. Creo entender correctamente la situación cuando asumo que él es su hm novio, no es así? –

- Eh bueno si. – El doctor sonrío levemente.

- En ese caso seguramente sabe su historia médica? Desde la TB que infecto su columna, el leve daño en el cerebro causado por un derrame cerebral menor y lo que definitivamente creo que fue un intento de suicidio. – Yuki lo miró fijamente. Todo esto era nuevo para él excepto que la TB infectó su espina.

- Un derrame menor? – preguntó confundido y sintió el pánico surgir dentro suyo.

- Lo dice en su historia médica, lo mandaron por fax desde Londres. El Sr. Chi… Shindou sufrió un derrame menor en la clínica de allí. Causó un pequeño daño en su cerebro, es por eso que renguea. La pequeña, llamémosla magulladura, en su cerebro causa problemas menores de movimiento en su pierna izquierda. – Yuki descansó su cara en sus manos. No tenía ni idea de que Shuichi decidió huir en vez de volver. Muy pocas personas lo entendían pero el cantante era tan orgulloso como cualquiera aunque no lo demostraba. Podía llorar y actuar como un niño sin que le importara quien lo estaba viendo pero aún así tenía orgullo. Si Shu hubiese vuelto a Tokio la prensa se habría vuelto loca. Habrían tenido el mejor día de sus vidas si hubiesen tenido la oportunidad de hacerse un festín con el cruel destino del cantante.

- Yo… Yo no tenía ni idea – admitió finalmente Eiri y suspiró.

- Ya veo. Y que hay del intento de suicidio? –

- No ha visto a Shuichi por… - Yuki tuvo que contar con la mente, - 15 meses. Lo vi por primera vez hoy. – El doctor levantó una ceja y asintió lentamente.

- Bueno Sr. Yuki… Le sugiero que lo vaya a ver ahora mismo. Todavía esta inconsciente pero creo que se alegrará de verlo cuando despierte. – Eiri negó con la cabeza y limpió sus lágrimas.

- No puedo. Yo fui quien… Es mi culpa que Shuichi este aquí, - murmuró el escritor.

- Lo dudo Sr. Yuki. El Sr. Shindou ha descuidado su salud por mucho tiempo así que a no ser que usted haya sido el que le impidió comer, dormir y tomar su medicación no tiene ninguna culpa. El Sr. Shindou esta muy frágil en este momento y necesita que alguien lo cuide, que lo ame y viendo la mirada en sus ojos… es a usted a quien necesita.

Shuichi luchaba por levantar le tapa oscura que estaba sobre su mente. Lentamente pudo zafarse de ella y abrió sus ojos. La luz apuñaló sus ojos e hizo que levantara una mano para ponerlos a la sombra. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido del dolor y su respiración era ronca y tirante. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz bajó su mano. Algo suave le hacía cosquillas en sus dedos así que lentamente inclinó su cabeza a la derecha. Cabello rubio. Shuichi respiró hondo y lentamente pasó sus dedos por el. Yuki, suspiró por dentro y se sintió tan perdido y deshecho. Por qué estás aquí Yuki? No te he causado suficiente dolor? Pareciera que el escritor estuviese dormido y no se movió. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en sus brazos que descansaban sobre la cama. La puerta se abrió y entró una enfermera, por un momento vaciló y luego se acercó a Shuichi y se inclinó.

- Solo vine a ver como estaba, - susurró. – Cómo se siente Sr. hm Shindou? – El cantante miró furioso al rubio dormido a su lado y suspiró.

- No lo sé… me duele todo. – La enfermera asintió y sonrío levemente.

- No me sorprende, estás negro y azul en todos lados. Hemos empezado a darte la medicación para la TB. Por qué dejó de tomarla? – La pregunta tenía un dejó de agudez en ella. Shuichi suspiró nuevamente.

- No los podía pagar –

- Ya veo. Le diré al Dr. Hayes que se encargue de eso. Es muy importante que continúe con su tratamiento – dijo la enfermera.

- Por qué Yuki está aquí? – La pregunta se deslizo antes de que Shuichi pudiera pararla. La joven mujer lo miró confundida.

- El Sr. Yuki lo trajo aquí. Dijo que se había desplomado en la vereda frente a su departamento, - contestó lentamente. – Es bueno que duerma un poco. Estuvo toda la noche despierto cuidándolo. – Shu tragó saliva. Por qué había hecho eso el rubio? Yuki lo odiaba, verdad? Si no era así, debería odiarlo.

La enfermera los dejó solos y el cantante volvió a pasar los dedos por el cabello rubio. Todo lo que deseaba era que Yuki lo abrasase, que le dijera que todo era como antes de que se fuera. Pero nunca sería como antes. Aunque me pudiera perdonar, todavía estoy enfermo, deforme y simplemente yo no soy la misma persona. Nunca más seré Shindou Shuichi, murió el día que me fui de Tokio, el día en que dejé a Yuki, pensó Shuichi y sintió como las lágrimas corrían rápidamente por sus mejillas. Realmente sentía que había muerto aquel día en el que Thoma lo llevó al avión privado. Obviamente no sabía que la enfermedad era tan grave cuando se fue. Pero los tres meses que pasó en la clínica de Inglaterra habían sido espantosos. Los remedios con los que lo habían llenado, la tos constante, todo la sangre, la fiebre y finalmente… Los doctores le habían dicho la verdad, que quizás no lo lograría entonces comenzó a grabar esa cinta. Pero se había puesto tan enfermo que tuvieron que parar antes de que estuviese terminada. Esa noche tuvo el derrame, fue muy pequeño sin embargo le había causado a Shuichi un pequeño daño cerebral. Le había tomado un mes recuperarse y no había podido terminar la cinta hasta que pareciera nuevamente normal. Había mentido tanto en esa maldita cinta. El primer mes en Inglaterra su cuerpo no había respondido bien al tratamiento y es por eso que la cinta fue hecha. Pero cuando su espalda comenzó a mostrar signos de una joroba aunque su cuerpo había comenzado a recuperarse y ese maldito derrame lo golpeo, lo arruinó todo. El cantante de dio cuenta de que nunca más iba a poder ver a Yuki. Había podido recuperarse de la parálisis del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo pero el rengueo se negaba a ceder. Los medios nunca lo dejarían en paz y eso quería decir que nunca dejarían en paz ni a Yuki. Eso y el miedo a atar a su amante con él por la compasión había sido demasiado para Shu. Por eso le había agregado esa última parte a la cinta con su corazón hecho polvo y gritando de arrepentimiento. Tres meses después de llegar a la clínica se había ido, había huido a LA, deseando y rezando que los que él había dejado atrás estuviesen bien sin él. Pero ahora entendía que había tomado la elección incorrecta. En vez de salvar al rubio lo había destruido, lo había hecho pedazos. La cabeza en donde descansaba su mano se movió y Shuichi se dio ánimos mientras Yuki lentamente lo miró.

Eiri levantó su cabeza y encontró los ojos de su amante. Estaban llenos de lágrimas y tanta pena. Sin decir nada el escritor rubio se levantó y se acercó, cuidadosamente arrastró al hombre esbelto a sus brazos.

- Pensé que te había perdido después de todo, - murmuró y se apretó contra el cantante. – Nunca más me hagas eso Shuichi, por favor. – Pero para su sorpresa fue rechazado.

- Yuki no me pidas eso. Los dos sabemos que ya no podemos estar juntos, - dijo Shu con tristeza. Eiri lo miró sin creer lo que veía.

- Por qué? – fue lo único que pudo hacer salir de sus labios.

- Siempre te amaré Yuki pero… -

- Pero qué?! Por qué estás haciendo esto Shuichi? – el rubio sonaba tan desesperado como se sentía.

- Ya no soy más Shuichi Yuki. No lo puedes ver en mis ojos? Shuichi murió el día en que te dejó, el día en que te mintió, - respondió Shu mientras lloraba suavemente. – Al principio pensé que lo había perdido, pero está muerto. Yo lo maté, no quise hacerlo pero… Shuichi nunca te hubiese hecho esto así que debe estar muerto. – Eiri negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

- Eso es un montón de mierda! Ya me has sido arrebatado una vez y no hay manera de que te escurras por mis dedos nuevamente. No puedo vivir sin ti Shuichi. Lo siento si no es conveniente para ti pero no puedo, - dijo el escritor, su voz era severa del enojo y el miedo.

- Entonces después de todo lo que te he hecho, me quieres de vuelta? – el escritor asintió con la cabeza luciendo extremadamente testarudo. – Y cómo se supone que va a pasar eso Yuki?

- Vas a volver a casa conmigo! –

- Además de ti hay sólo una persona que sabe que estoy vivo. Qué crees que pasaría si yo vuelvo a Japón? – preguntó Shuichi tranquilamente.

Eiri hizo una mueca de dolor. Su amante tenía razón no había manera de que Shu volviese a Japón, por lo menos no podía pensar ninguna en este momento.

- Bien entonces me mudaré aquí. No me importa! – Yuki no podía dejar de pensar que los roles se habían invertido. Estaba actuando como Shuichi y el cantante estaba actuando como él.

- Lo siento pero no puedo dejar que hagas eso. Nosotros hemos terminado Yuki. Siempre te amaré pero… tienes que seguir adelante, - Shuichi lo dijo con tanta tristeza que casi hace añicos al hombre más viejo pero también hizo que su temperamento hirviese aún más.

- Me amas e insistes en darte la vuelta e irte?! Acaso has considerado mis sentimientos? – escupió el escritor con rabia. – Y que hay de Hiro? Ni siquiera sabes cuanto lo ha afectado todo esto, o sí? Bueno déjame contarte! Tu mejor amigo esta desvastado! Cuando me fui de Tokyo no había salido de su departamento en meses. Tú sabes que te ama tanto como yo, no es así?

– Shuichi parecía que se encogiese en frete enfadado rubio. Hiro se está muriendo de la misma forma en que yo lo estaba! Está desapareciendo pero supongo que eso tampoco te importa! – La furia de Yuki estaba sacando lo mejor de si mismo, pero eso no le importaba. Tenía que hacer que Shuichi entendiese.

- Yo… yo… - tartamudeó el cantante y comenzó a llorar tan fuerte que no pudo seguir hablando.

- No eres una persona egoísta Shuichi, sé que no lo eres entonces por qué estás haciendo esto? –

- Porque los traicioné, a ti y a Hiro, los lastimé a los dos de una forma tan cruel! No puedo estar cerca de ti nunca más, porque podría hacerlo otra vez! – gritó el cantante entre lágrimas.

- Sí, nos has lastimado de una forma cruel Shu pero creo que entiendo por qué. No puedo decir que te entiendo completamente pero me hago una idea. Cuando vi la cinta que me mandaste entendí que no ibas a volver y por algún tiempo creí que podía aceptar que estabas muerto.. Pero nunca pude, mi corazón no me dejaría y casi me volvió loco. Después de venir a LA finalmente me di cuenta porque no podía aceptarlo. No pude porque no sentía que estuvieses muerto. – Yuki ya no estaba seguro de lo que decía pero tenía que seguir hablando hasta que Shuichi entendiese que no podía rendirse. – Shu eres todo lo que tengo, la única cosa buena que se me cruzó en la vida y si piensas que voy a renunciar a eso estas muy equivocado. Estoy enojado contigo por lo que hiciste, me dolió que me hayas mentido pero te necesito. No puedo cambiar mis sentimientos y tú tampoco. – El cantante levantó la vista y con una mirada desesperada en sus ojos lavanda agarró la cara del rubio y la atrajo hacia la suya. El beso fue violento casi brutal pero Yuki respondió de la misma manera. Le dolían sus labios pero no le importaba. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había saboreado a Shuichi en su boca y su cuerpo gritaba de alegría al sentir el gusto familiar. Después de lo que pareció toda una eternidad el beso terminó

- Yuki si es eso lo que realmente sientes y crees que puedes perdonarme lo que te he hecho… si me pides que vuelva contigo lo haré. – Shuichi murmuró en voz baja. Eiri lo miró a los ojos y cuidadosamente lo pensó.

- Te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas conmigo Shu. Pero sólo si quieres darnos otra oportunidad. – el cantante asintió lentamente

- Quiero estar otra vez a tu lado pero… estás seguro que es una idea inteligente? – el rubio alzó una ceja con la pregunta.

- Shu desde cuando es nuestra relación una idea inteligente? – preguntó y no pudo resistir sonreírse y su amante hizo lo mismo. Esa sonrisa cambió completamente el rostro de Shuichi. Parecía el mismo de antes, inocente, suave, honesto y un poquito genki.

- Kuso gaki, - murmuró Yuki con afecto. Parecía que tenía otra vez a su maldito mocoso.

- Hidoi,- suspiró el cantante pero fue un suspiro de satisfacción. –Yuki –

- Si –

- Desearía poder volver atrás y cambiar todo lo que hice… lo siento yo… - una mano suave en sus labios lo hicieron callar.

- Shu lo sé. Y siento las cosas que te dije antes. No quise decir nada de eso, sólo quería lastimarte de la misma manera que me habías lastimado, - admitió el rubio avergonzado.

- Tenías todo el derecho. –

- No Shuichi, no tenía derecho a decirte lo que te dije y a pegarte! No tienes ni idea lo que me ha perseguido tu cara estos meses. Algunas veces realmente creía que te veía sonriéndome y tenía que borrar esa imagen. – Eiri cuidadosamente acarició la cara magullada de su amante.

- Lo siento… - susurró Shu y ocultó su cara avergonzado.

- Te pusiste en frente de ese auto a propósito? – preguntó Yuki suavemente y vio como el cantante levantó su cara apresuradamente.

- Yo… Yo… Sí. No quería vivir con lo que había hecho, no quería vivir sin ti… -


	7. Capitulo 06

Capítulo 6. El fin del final

Shuichi miraba fijamente al vasto mar sobre el que volaban. Habían pasado ya dos años de aquel horrible día en el que había dejado Tokyo y tenía miedo de volver. Había pasado cinco meses junto con Yuki en LA antes que decidieran que ya era tiempo de volver a casa. El cantante descansaba la barbilla en sus manos y pensó en los meses que habían pasado. Habían peleado, gritado, llorado, abrazado y hecho el amor en una montaña rusa de emociones. Shu nunca se dio cuenta lo difícil que iba a ser reconstruir lo que había destruido, pero habían salido adelante. Las cosas no eran como solían ser pero los dos sabían que probablemente nunca serían como antes. El haber pensado en su amante rubio hizo que Shuichi se volviera a mirarlo. Yuki estaba medio dormido en su asiento pero sintió inmediatamente la mirada de su amante. Sin decir nada estiró su mano y el cantante se sentó en su regazo gustosamente

- Asustado? – preguntó el rubio tranquilamente. Shu asintió y dejó descansar su cabeza en el hombro de su amante. – Thoma se hizo cargo de todo pero estas seguro que estas preparado para enfrentar a los medios y los fans? –el cantante asintió nuevamente. Sabía que Yuki estaba preocupado por él y su salud. El escritor rubio había cambiado un montón desde el día en que había encontrado a Shuichi en LA.

El Eiri que siempre estaba seguro de si mismo y tranquilo no existía más. En vez de eso el escritor era nervioso e inseguro muchas veces, especialmente en los temas referidos a su amante. En el pasado Yuki no había necesitado escuchar lo que Shu sentía por él pero ahora necesitaba escucharlo muy a menudo. No era que al cantante le molestase decir esas dos palabras pero lo inquietaba que sus acciones hubiesen cambiado tanto al rubio. También una nueva necesidad de contacto físico había aparecido. Yuki no era alguien que abrazaba o sostenía anímicamente a las personas pero desde que casi pierde dos veces a su amante había cambiado. Si estaban en la misma habitación puedes estar seguro de que encontrarías al rubio junto al cantante, casi siempre con su brazo protectoramente envuelto en sus hombros. Y que pasaba con Shuichi? También había cambiado. Su parte genki casi había desaparecido y también el constante parloteo. El cantante de Bad Luck se había convertido en un hombre tranquilo y serio, solo cuando estaba a solas con Yuki su rostro se suavizaba y volvía a ser como solía ser dos años antes.

- Yuki estarás conmigo todo el tiempo, no? – preguntó de repente Shuichi con miedo y lo miró.

- Por supuesto que sí. No dejaré que nadie se te acerque. – contestó Eiri y envolvió sus brazos más fuerte alrededor del cuerpo delgado apretado contra el suyo.

- Qué le dijo Seguchi-san a la prensa? – ya lo sabía pero necesitaba oír la voz de Yuki.

- Thoma les dijo que habías tenido un accidente de auto y que eso te había puesto en coma. Con un poco de suerte se comerán la historia o pensarán que te fuiste para hacerte una cirugía plástica. – dijo suavemente el rubio y enlazó sus dedos con los del hombre más pequeño.

- Pero sí saben que estoy enfermo, no? – Eiri asintió.

- Si. Thoma les ha dado tus papeles de la clínica así que saben todo acerca de la TB y el derrame. Shuichi no tienes que preocuparte sobre el rengueo o tu espalda. No es tan obvio como crees. – El cantante se mordió un labio. Yuki lo había obligado a mirarse desnudo en el espejo varias veces. Al principio casi vomita al ver su cuerpo repugnante pero finalmente el rubio ganó. Las cicatrices nunca desaparecerían y la joroba siempre estaría allí pero Eiri tenía razón, no era tan obvio ni tampoco el rengueo. Como un intento final de volver a ser su viejo yo Shuichi cambió su color de pelo por el rosa de siempre. Si no lo mirabas a los ojos se veía como hace cinco años, incluida la cara más joven.

El avión privado tocó suelo y Yuki miró al hombre esbelto que estaba a su lado. Sabía que le sería muy difícil a Shuichi enfrentar a los medios y a los fans pero no sería nada comparado a lo que iba a ser enfrentar a Hiro nuevamente. Thoma se aseguró de que el guitarrista estuviera en casa en vez del aeropuerto para que los dos amigos se encontraran en privado, no parecía que Hiro entendiese lo que estaba ocurriendo. Mientras el avión paraba el escritor se levantó de su asiento y tomó la mano de su amante.

- Estás listo para esto? – preguntó lentamente.

- No pero hagámoslo de todas formas. – murmuró Shu con miedo en sus ojos grandes.

- Estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo Shuichi. Si sientes que no lo puedes manejar dilo y te sacaré de allí, okay? – el cantante asintió y apretó la mano del rubio. Antes de que pudieran bajarse del avión entró Thoma. Miró a su cuñado con una sombra de preocupación en sus ojos. Eiri sofocó la furia y el odio que sentía por el rubio parecido a una chica y apretó el cuerpo de su amante cerca del suyo.

- Están los dos listos? – preguntó Seguchi calmadamente.

- Lo estamos. No te quiero cerca de esto Thoma, está claro!? – preguntó Yuki severamente y lo miró furiosamente.

- Entiendo Eiri-san – suspiró el presidente de NG. – Tú estás bien Shindou-san? – Shu asintió lentamente y se pegó a Yuki.

- Has tomado tu medicación? –

- Si Yuki –

- Bueno mejor terminemos con esto, - suspiró Eiri y todos dejaron e avión.

Diez años después…

Eiri siempre se sorprendía cuando pensaba en los últimos 18 años de su vida. En realidad eran los 13 últimos los que realmente lo hacían pensar. Cuando Shuichi y él regresaron a Tokio los medios se habían vuelto completamente locos. Se habían hecho un festín con la historia por mucho, mucho tiempo pero ni el cantante que había vuelto ni Yuki mismo le habían prestado mucha atención al principio. La misión que tenían que enfrentar era mucho más importante. Ver a Hiro por primera vez en 2 años había sido espantoso para Shuichi. El guitarrista no había entendido que su adorado amigo estaba vivo así que había montado en cólera y atacado lo que creyó que era un fantasma. Después de que Shu se las arregló para calmar a su amigo le explicó todo. Yuki tuvo que irse del departamento, no soportaba oír la historia otra vez. Hiro lo había escuchado y había, por lo que veían, entendido lo que el cantante le estaba diciendo. Pero a diferencia de Eiri el guitarrista no había podido digerirlo. Su amistad había terminado y Nakano Hiroshi abandonó Japón unas semanas después. Eiri entendió por qué Hiro se había ido pero Shuichi nunca pudo captar la razón. El guitarrista no se había ido porque no podía perdonar a su amigo, se había ido porque había perdido a Shu aún cuando estaba de vuelta. Nadie supo exactamente cuanto le afectó a Hiro todo el calvario pero era obvio que el pelirrojo ya no estaba completamente cuerdo. Unos años después que se había mudado de Japón se casó con una mujer americana, sentó cabeza y comenzó una familia pero nunca más habló con su antiguo amigo. Eso siempre lo persiguió a Shuichi y le dolería por el resto de su vida. Bad Luck nunca grabó nada más, puesto que Hiro se había ido, pero Shu hizo dos discos solistas que los fans amaron. Su voz era un poco más ronca que antes lo que lo hacía sonar más áspero, pero el cantar había perdido su gloria y el cantante tenía problemas con cantar en vivo así que después del segundo álbum terminó su carrera. En cuanto a la relación entre Eiri y Shuichi había sobrevivido bastante bien. Había quedado frágil y un poco insegura pero el amor que sentían el uno por el otro los mantuvo juntos en una forma que la mayoría de la gente no encontraba saludable. Estaban cerca de una forma que nunca antes estuvieron, la seguridad la encontraban solamente cuando estaban físicamente cerca. Algunas veces parecía que estuviesen unidos por la cadera lo que hacía reír a mucha gente. Pero la cercanía constante venía del miedo y eso no era para nada gracioso. Yuki necesitaba desesperadamente sentir a su amante para asegurarse que no se lo habían quitado otra vez y Shuichi lo necesitaba tan desesperadamente como él para asegurarse de que su amante todavía lo quería cerca de él, que no lo rechazaría. Para alguien que los viera desde afuera parecería obvio que la relación no era de las felices pero la verdad era mucho más compleja que eso. La felicidad se puede clasificar y si la elección esta entre ser un poco infeliz o estar desvastado la opción es más que obvia. El amor es como bailar sobre rosas, pisarás una o dos espinas pero si el amor es lo suficientemente fuerte soportarás el dolor. No importaba lo que alguien pudiese pensar o decir sobre ellos, la verdad era que el uno en el otro, el escritor y el ex-cantante, encontraron lo que  
necesitaban, completamente felices o no.

Yuki entró en la cocina. Sacó un trapo de uno de los cajones y volvió a la habitación. Con una sonrisa amorosa acarició la mejilla de su amante antes de dejar el trapo y tomar un anotador. Por enésima vez leyó lo que había escrito y asintió.

- Creo que esta perfecta, no Shu? –preguntó. Su amante no respondió pero Yuki supo que estaba de acuerdo. Lentamente apoyó el anotador en la mesa de luz y levantó nuevamente el trapo. Con mucho cuidado pulió el metal que ya brillaba hasta que pudo verse reflejado en él. – Bueno creo que ya está todo listo. Ya llamé a Thoma y vendrá en más o menos dos horas, la nota está terminada… Me he olvidado de algo? – Nuevamente no hubo respuesta. Yuki miró la habitación oscura y pensó. Su último y final libro ya estaba listo y esperaba a que el editor lo publicara. No era una novela romántica como las otras, no, este era un libro sobre el tiempo que pasaron Shuichi y él juntos. – Ah sí por supuesto necesito llamar a Hiro, -suspiró el rubio. –Volveré en seguida. -

Thoma se cerró su chaqueta mientras caminaba hacía el departamento de su cuñado. No tenía ni idea de por qué Yuki lo había llamado y lo ponía muy nervioso. Desde el día en que Eiri y Shuichi habían regresado a Japón, no había visto a ninguno de los dos más que en contadas ocasiones. Yuki lo odiaba y a Thoma no le sorprendía aunque le doliese. Aún después de explicarle todo al rubio más alto el odio todavía existía y eso le puso final al contacto con Eiri. Con un suspiro entró al edificio y tomó el elevador. El escritor le había dicho que entrara directamente así que cuando llegó a la puerta la abrió y entró sin llamar. El departamento estaba oscuro y lleno de un dulce olor nauseabundo. El rubio arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño.

- Eiri-san? Shindou-san? – preguntó en la oscuridad pero no obtuvo respuesta. Confundido y preocupado cruzó el living y miró en la habitación.

El olor era horrible allí. Frunciendo el ceño Thoma prendió las luces. Se iba a arrepentir de hacer eso por el resto de su vida. En la cama yacían su cuñado y Shuichi descansando sobre su pecho. La cara del cantante estaba pálida y sus ojos cerrados parecían mirar la cara de su amante. La cabeza de Yuki estaba inclinada hacia la izquierda, descansando casi amorosamente contra el cabello de Shuichi, y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Thoma se apoyó en la puerta y trató de no vomitar. El lado izquierdo de la cama estaba casi empapado con sangre y lo que entendió que era el contenido de la cabeza de su cuñado. La mano derecha de Eiri sostenía un revolver y al lado de ellos había una nota. Temblando y controlado las nauseas Seguchi entró en la habitación y cuidadosamente recogió el papel. La nota estaba escrita con kanjis prolijos y era para él. La leyó lentamente y se aseguró de no mirar la escena macabra de la cama.

Thoma:

Te dejo esta nota porque creo que es adecuado que tú nos encuentres. Llámalo venganza si quieres pero nunca te perdonaré que me hayas mentido en vez de decirme lo que estaba pasando años atrás. Ayer a la noche Shuichi tuvo otro derrame, fue el segundo de este año pero éste fue masivo. Siempre creí que sería la TB la que me lo quitaría pero supongo que el destino trabaja de maneras extrañas, por lo menos sé que no sufrió. Es gracioso… K fue el que le dio este revolver a Shuichi pero no creo que haya pensado que alguna vez se usaría para matar a alguien. Fue una cosa estúpida después de todo. Shuichi nunca usaría un revolver pero tú y yo sabemos que soy bastante hábil con las armas. Este será el segundo y último Yuki que mate. No puedo dejar de pensar que ahora el círculo esta finalmente completo.

Se que mucha gente no entenderá porque hice esto pero sabes que no puedo vivir sin él. No funcionó 13 años atrás y me niego a pasar por eso otra vez. Sin Shuichi no tengo vida ni voluntad para seguir. Algunas veces me sorprendo soñando… Soñando con que él me hubiese dicho la verdad 13 años atrás porque entonces lo hubiésemos tenido todo. Mutilaron nuestro amor Thoma, como un pájaro con las alas atadas y siempre te culparé por eso. Se que piensas que debería culpar a Shuichi pero no puedo. Hizo lo que hizo porque me ama pero tú lo hiciste porque querías que se alejara de mí. Eso es algo que no puedo perdonar o entender. Él es el único que me hizo feliz y el único que amó todo de mí, incluso mis demonios. Shuichi dio y dio y nunca pidió nada a cambio y siempre lo amaré por eso. Lo seguiré a donde sea que vaya porque estoy atado a él, lo he estado por 18 años y seguiré atado a él por siempre. Se que mucha gente piensa que tendríamos que habernos separado pero la verdad es que nunca lo habría logrado sin él y se muy bien que Shuichi se hubiese perdido solo. Por qué lo se? Porque la gravedad nos unió y estamos perdidos el uno sin el otro. La muerte no nos separará porque yo no dejaré que lo haga. Estaré con Shuichi, amándolo con todo mi corazón donde sea que yo esté.

Sobre la mesa de la cocina encontrarás mi libro y quiero que se lo entregues a mi editor. También encontrarás papeles de cómo Shuichi y yo queremos que sean las cosas ahora que ninguno de los dos vive. Espero que sigas cada palabra de ellos! Me debes eso Thoma. He llamado a Hiro en Miami así que ya sabe todo pero te sugiero que mandes a K que se ocupe del pobre hombre. Nade entendió lo difícil que fue esto para él y no estoy hablando de lo de ahora. Todos le fallamos a Hiro 13 años atrás y todos debemos estar avergonzados de ello. Ese hombre amaba a Shuichi más que a nada pero todos fuimos demasiado egoístas para mostrar consideración y preocuparnos por él. Esta es la última voluntad de Shuichi y espero que la honres. Bueno el tiempo se acabó Thoma, no quiero que mi amante espere más. Esta demasiado solitario este lugar sin él.

Uesugi Eiri

Thoma dejó caer el papel temblando y corrió al baño donde vomitó. El olor de la sangre parecía habérsele pegado al cuerpo y lo hizo vomitar más fuerte. Débil y temblando el rubio dejó el baño y fue a la cocina. Justo como lo había dicho Eiri en su nota había una pila de papeles sobre la mesa. El primero eran instrucciones para un funeral. Ya había sido hecha una lápida y Thoma hizo una mueca de dolor cuando leyó la inscripción que Yuki y Shuichi habían elegido. "Lo Que La Gravedad Unió La Muerte No Lo Separará" El rubio esbelto negó con su cabeza con pena y abrazó la carpeta que contenía el libro de Eiri. Lentamente pasó las páginas hasta que sus ojos vieron la dedicación. "Para Shuichi a quien amaré, donde sea que yo esté". Thoma se estremeció y por la primera vez que él podía recordar sintió lágrimas acariciando sus mejillas. Así que finalmente terminó? Shindou Shuichi y Yuki Eiri se habían ido, muertos. Lo único que habían dejado era para asegurarse que los pusieran a descanar uno junto al otro como ellos querían. Con un suspiro triste Thoma levantó el teléfono para pedir ayuda. Después de 18 años finalmente había sido forzado a pagar por todos sus errores y el precio era tan amargo. Quizás era lo que se merecía pero de alguna manera ese castigo no parecía ser adecuado para el crimen. Aún así haría honor a su último pedido solo porque Yuki se lo había dicho. Con la imagen de la cabeza destrozada de su cuñado Seguchi Thoma comenzó a explicar por teléfono lo que había sucedido.

Owari


End file.
